


God, I Love Her

by Ecaus12



Category: wayhaught - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 18:55:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13277802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ecaus12/pseuds/Ecaus12
Summary: A very short little drabble of an idea I had about Waverly's relationship with religion.





	God, I Love Her

Waverly wasn’t religious. In fact she doesn’t remember ever going to church as a kid. Daddy surely wasn’t a religious man. The closest to religion she had ever been was listening to Uncle Curtis sing along to old gospel records with her as a young kid.

            If she remembered correctly she heard Gus say a prayer when they packed Wynonna up and sent her away to the hospital when she was a teenager.

            From what she had heard about Mamma, she may have been religious, but with time the stories have changed and shifted.

            But with everything going on Waverly felt lost, like a boat off ballast and adrift in an angry ocean.

            She found herself kneeling in the old clapboard church on the edge of town, hands clasped and a candle lit.

            _I know it’s been a long time. But Hey God, what’s up?_

_Ok, ok, maybe a little less familiar. God, are you there?_

_I really hope you are, because I just found out the devil is real._

_Or at least demons are. I guess I just assumed the devil was also real. And I am so scared._

_I need something good. Please, I know I’m not a believer per say, but send me something good._

_If demons are real, angels have to be, right?_

_There is no way Nicole isn’t an angel._

Waverly wasn’t even exactly sure how you wrap up a prayer. But she did it the only way she could think of.

            _If you are real, please don’t waste your time on me. But please, **please** protect Wynonna and Nicole._

            _I know Wynonna came home for a reason, and I know what she has to do is for the good of us all, but God it scares me. And I know it scares her too. It takes such a toll on her, and I don’t want to see her in anymore pain than she already is. I don’t think she can handle it, and I know I cant._

_Don’t let what Wynonna and I have to do put Nicole into danger. God, I love her, I hope that’s ok. I know some folks don’t think so, but what do they know? All I know is I see heaven in her eyes._

_Maybe my last name means I will never get to heaven anyways. So I’ll take the glimpses I get when I look at her._

_I cant stand the thought of her being in danger because of me. I cannot stand the thought of losing her._

            Waverly stood, unsure how to leave. In movies she had seen people cross themselves before leaving, but she couldn’t remember how they did it and it didn’t feel right, like she didn’t really belong here anyways.

            She took one more, long, look at the small flickering flame of the candle before turning around and leaving the church.


End file.
